The cadence of Two Lovers paths
by mariah92
Summary: the first chapter of a anime/reality love story based on a true story


_The Cadence of Two Harmonized Heartbeats_

Love Novel

By: Devin Bates-Gray

The Story of Two Lover's Whom paths … well lets not spoil the story… lets Start from the beginning. On an breezy fall day after first day of High school… two students who were introduced into a long future together when they crossed paths in a library on August 26th,2009.

They sat next to each other on the computer and then the boy started to talk to the beautiful girl…she was very sweet, was a big hearted girl who was always taken advantage of by others and her name was Misuki Mileryu she was 14yrs old , a freshman in high school and went to school in a small town. The boy was 15years old, his name was Kiskue Bateruki, was a sophomore in high school ,he played baseball for the high school team, was a kind guy who was made fun of in high school because he too was different like Misuki. Kiskue asked Misuki if she would like to date him…she said yes and that's when the path started.

The Next Day Kiskue Seen Misuki Mileryu and was so happy because he found the most beautiful girl and everything was perfect between them. They walked to school together the day ,ate lunch together, and they wrote notes to each other …then kiskue told Misuki he was falling in love with her and was very happy to be with her and wouldn't ever give up… even if they had split apart… but nothing happened they went on their first date to the movies and to the mall together. Misuki and Kiskue went to see a vampire movie and held hands going out to eat together. Kiskue bought Misuki some flowers and a bear and given her kissed waited for her parents to pick her up.

Later that night Kiskue decided he wanted to hear his sweet Misuki's voice and couldn't wait to talk to her. He called her phone and waited for her to pick up**…[phone rings]…[someone picks up the phone] **kiskue asks "Hi is Misuki there?" Misuki answers "this is her speaking…may I ask whom is calling"

**Kiskue**: Hey Misuki its Kiskue.

**Misuki**: **Oh…sorry about that…Hey **

**Kiskue**: it's completely alright.

**Misuki**: **How's it going tonight…is something wrong?**

**Kiskue**: No not at all everything is going good….I just wanted to hear your voice and see how you were doing.

**Misuki**: **Aww thanks for checking on me… and I was thinking about you. **1

**Kiskue**: no problem Misuki and really what about me ?[Excited voice]

**Misuki**: **Just how much fun I had on the date with you tonight**

**Kiskue**: I had a lot of fun too maybe we should go on another date sometime soon.

**Misuki**: **I'd Really love that…"are you going to the homecoming dance?**

**Kiskue**: yes…

**Misuki**: **with who?**

**Kiskue**: I was about to ask the person I wanted to go with…

**Misuki**: **who me….****[gets silent]**

**Kiskue**: … "Misuki Mileryu would you like to go to homecoming dance with me?"

**Misuki**: **[Screams] ****YES….I would love to be your date to the homecoming dance.**

**Kiskue**: Ok…I'm going to buy our tickets tomorrow…but I won't keep you awake much longer.

**Misuki**: **ok… Love You**

**Kiskue**: Love you too and I will come pick you up in the morning so we can walk to school together.

**Misuki**: **Good Night …**

**Kiskue**: Good Night…

**[both hangs up the phone]**

The next morning kiskue wakes up at 6:30am…to call Misuki and say good morning. Kiskue calls Misuki…**[phone rings] **

**Misuki**: **[soft voice] ****Hello**

**Kiskue**: Good Morning Misuki …Did I wake you?

**Misuki**: **No you didn't wake me**

**Kiskue**: You sure…

**Misuki**: **Yes**

**Kiskue**: ok I'm on my way to your house…

**Misuki**: **How far are you?**

**Kiskue**: 3 blocks about reach the pathway

**Misuki**: **that's enough time…see you when you get here **

**Kiskue**: Ok …Love you

**Misuki**: **Love you too…Bye…**

**Kiskue**: bye…

[Kiskue reaches Misuki house]

They started to walk to the high school which was normally always fun but something seemed wrong that day.

**Kiskue: **Hey Misuki is something bothering you

**Misuki: I just been thinking about what you said last night…**

**Kiskue:** yes Misuki what part are you thinking about …

**Misuki: I know you say you love me but why do you love me? And why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?**

**Kiskue: **Misuki I love you because you are one of a kind , independent, beautiful, and down to earth, but most of all even though we just met you mean more to me than you will ever know and I know I will probably make some mistakes but I will always take care of you and love you with everything I got.

**Misuki:** **Do you really mean that because I have been hurt a lot and I really want to meet a special guy…**

**Kiskue:** yes with all my heart I love you and will never leave you… and like any guy I make the dumbest mistakes even when I don't know it. But here is a poem I wrote about you last night

Dedicated to a special and extraordinary woman…

"The beautiful angel my love belong to"

A beautiful angel whom I fell in love with ….

Who love is one of a kind ….

the angel who heart mended my soul….

Angel who came from above and fell into my arms…

A angel who showed me how two hearts can beat as one…

The angel who showed me how to love…

The angel who is like Halle's comet…whom intelligence

Shines so bright like a star in the sky ..

Whom personality is truly a beautiful work of art..

Who is beautiful for being herself….

So to the beautiful angel I fell in love with…

I leave only one last sparkle in the ocean…

To show you the way to my heart …

I love you …

~ DWBG~


End file.
